


Jaguars purr (unedited)

by EAM2412



Series: Jaguar Phoenix [1]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAM2412/pseuds/EAM2412
Summary: The short first part of the unedited version from the Jaguar Phoenix series.Kipo begins to transform while still in the burrow.Purring fluff.
Relationships: Asher Berdacs/Kipo Oak, kipo oak - Relationship
Series: Jaguar Phoenix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013886
Kudos: 26





	Jaguars purr (unedited)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be rewritten at some point, but I want people to be able to read the messy and embarrassing original while I work.

The quad(Kipo, Troy, Dahlia, and Asher) were sleeping over at Kipo’s home, gossiping in her room while munching on snacks. It was a school night so Kipo’s father Leo told them to go to bed at a reasonable time, being such good kids they turned off the lights and snuggled up together at 9 pm sharp. They cuddled together on Kipo’s bed, which was barely keeping them all on. Asher spooning their small pink friend, while their sister Dahlia laid against their back. Troy was on the edge of the bed, close to falling off, he threw his arms and leg over his friends to stay on. 

Kipo was happy that she had such amazing friends, sandwiched between Asher and Troy she fell asleep fast. A low humming started resonating through the air, causing the three who were still awake to become alert. They were safe, they knew that, but it wasn’t a sound they had heard before. 

“What is that?” Troy whispered.

“I don’t know, it doesn’t sound like a mechanical hum,” Dahlia answered while sitting up.

Asher stayed quiet, listening. Curled up to Kipo she was the first to feel the humming vibrating through Kipo’s body. “I think it’s coming from Kipo.” 

“What?” Troy and Dahlia questioned in synch. Troy got closer to Kipo, and sure enough, he could not only hear the humming but feel her vibrating. It was an odd experience, but somehow the vibrating humming she was emitting, was calming to him. Dahlia laid back down with her arm over her sibling, hand-thrown onto Kipo’s shoulder, she also felt the calming vibration. They didn’t say much more, this was just another weird thing about their pink friend. 

They fell asleep listing to her purr.


End file.
